1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet bundle printing system for printing on a piece of sheet (hereinafter simply referred to as “a sheet”) to be peeled off out of a sheet bundle such as a sticky note bundle (i.e., a bundle of sticky notes temporarily held together by partially and removably adhering them together for use by peeling off one by one) and the like, and also relates to a sheet bundle printer.
2. Related Art
In the known art, there is a sticky note printer (a sheet bundle printer) of this type, which sets a print stand-by state to a state where a platen roller is in contact with an uppermost sticky note of a sticky note bundle set therein, which is, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-212367. This sticky note printer, once a print key is pressed, pulls up an uppermost sticky note with the platen roller and then moves the pulled-up sticky note so as to be pinched between the platen roller and the print head, and performs printing with the print head while the platen roller feeds the pinched sticky note toward a sheet ejecting slot. Thereafter, a user takes away the printed sticky note placed at the sheet ejecting slot, thus making it possible to obtain the sticky note on which a desired image is printed.
Meanwhile, a sticky note may possibly be used as memo pad. In light of that application, the sticky note printer is preferably configured to place a sticky note at the sheet ejecting slot as quickly as possible in order to immediately provide the sticky note for a user when the user needs a sticky note, that is, when the user instructs the printer to provide a sticky note. However, the above known sticky note printer starts a print processing operation at a timing when the sticky note is pulled up, so that it takes a long time for the sticky note to be placed at the sheet ejecting slot. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to use the sticky note printer.